blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Walker
'''Walker is the vigilante warden of the large prison in the Ghost Zone, where he imprisons the inhabitants for minor and ridiculous offenses.' History When Walker first runs into Danny in Prisoner's of Love, where Danny has accidentally piloted his dad's new Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone, and Walker threatens to arrest him if he meets Danny again. Danny later encountered Walker after he enters the Ghost Zone in order to retrieve a present for his mother that he has accidentally sent there. Walker arrests Danny for possessing contraband from the human world and throws him into his prison, where Danny encounters many of the ghosts he's battled before. However, Danny manages to organize a riot and they all escape, with the exception of Danny, who confronts Walker in an attempt to regain the present. At first proving helpless against Walker, Danny manages to escape after he realizes that humans in the ghost world have similar properties to ''ghosts in the human world is the same as the ability to phase through things, etc.. Walker later returns in Public Enemies when he plots to turn everyone against Danny in vengeance for his escape. Using Wulf's abilities to rip open tears between the Ghost World and the human world, he sends out his army of Ghost Guards to attack the town and raise a panic. Walker and his minions then began overshadowing people close to Danny. Walker overshadows the mayor and plans to have Jack Fenton elected as the head of defense against ghosts, thus rendering the town helpless against him. However, with a little help from Wulf, Danny defeats Walker and sends him and his minions back to Ghost Zone, though Walker's plan nonetheless succeeds, making Danny, Amity Park's Public Enemy #1. Walker makes a cameo appearence in Reign Storm, as one of the many ghosts fleeing from the Ghost Zone when Pariah Dark is destroying all of the ghosts homes. Walker also appears in The Fright Before Christmas was where he assists Danny in taking down the Ghost Writer after finding out that the Ghost Writer has broken the Christmas truce. After Ghost Writer was defeated, Walker had him placed in his prison, presumably because Walker states that the truce was a rule. He is then seen offering the writer an orange, which frightens him greatly and makes Walker laugh. Walker's next appearance is in Claw of the Wild, where he pursues Wulf and a number of other ghosts that have escaped the Ghost Zone. When he discovers that Danny Phantom is at a nearby camp, he quickly abducts the other campers to use as bait for Danny. But Sam dresses up as Wulf in order to fool Walker, and Danny, Sam, and Wulf defeat Walker yet again. Walker's final appearance is in Phantom Planet, as one of the many ghosts that helps Danny turn the Earth intangible. Personality Walker is extremely strict and a stickler for his rules in the Ghost zone. He always seek to punish those who defy him and his minions. He commands his prison and minions with an iron fist and goes to whatever measures he takes in order to preserve order, even making up laws as he goes along. He uses these rules as excuses to do whatever he pleases. Unlike most of Danny's foes, Walker hardly ever leaves the Ghost Zone. His direct interference with the real world is minimal, as he usually has his minions to do his dirty work. He also prefers using his minions instead of straightly attacking his opponents, though he will fight them if necessary. Walker seems to be a consequentialist, getting really low on his means for the sole reason of preserving his rules, or to get revenge on enemies such as Danny or Wulf. He is shown to have some spiteful sense of humor, always making brief jokes as he proceeds with his plans, especially in later episodes. He also shows signs of being a coward by having Wulf wear an electrical collar and almost putting the collar on Sam instead. Powers/Abilities *'Flight Invisibility, and Intangibility:' standard ghost powers. *'Size Alteration:' he can change his size at will till 60 mt, apparently only the ghost zone. *'Possession/Overshadowing:' standard ghost power, he used this power to possess the former mayor of Amity Park to capture Danny in Public Enemies. *'Teleportation:' he can teleport him self, becoming a green mist. *'Supernatural Strength:' he can lift and throw Danny with ease. *'Ghost Ray:' he can blast pink ghost rays from his hands Abilities *'Multilingual:' Walker has some knowledge of Esperanto, as he is able to understand Wulf. Weapons *'Ecto-Rope Shooting Cane:' this is one of his most basic instruments, is a little cane that shoots a ghost ray that ties up any ghost. Is most commonly used by his minions. Gallery Danny Phantom 08 194.jpg Danny Phantom 14 340.jpg Danny Phantom 08 031.jpg Danny Phantom 08 033.jpg Danny Phantom 08 035.jpg Danny Phantom 08 192.jpg Danny Phantom 08 230.jpg Danny Phantom 08 231.jpg Danny Phantom 08 229.jpg Danny Phantom 08 227.jpg Danny Phantom 08 226.jpg Danny Phantom 08 196.jpg Danny Phantom 08 244.jpg Danny Phantom 14 083.jpg Danny Phantom 14 306.jpg Danny Phantom 50 314.jpg Danny Phantom 50 358.jpg Danny Phantom 50 333.jpg|SUPRISE!!! Danny Phantom 50 388.jpg Danny Phantom 50 363.jpg Danny Phantom 50 322.jpg Danny Phantom 50 415.jpg Danny Phantom 08 242.jpg Trivia *The southern accent that Walker bore might indicate that he might be from the southern part of America. *His white suit and black fedora hat could represent him being a sheriff or prison warden in the early to mid 1900's, or being a member of a mafia, but it is possible, though unlikely, that he could be both. *The character is likely a nod to the long-running television series Walker: Texas Ranger. *Walker is the only ghost to ever catch Danny inside the Thermos. *Walker is one of the few evil ghosts that has never been seen being caught in the Fenton Thermos. *Walker is the character with the largest span between two episodes as the main villain; Public Enemies and Claw of the Wild are 36 episodes apart from each other. *Walker is very similar to Sergeant Hartman from the 1987 film, Full Metal Jacket. *Walker is also similar to Harry Callahan from the Dirty Harry films. Category:Ghosts Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Villains Category:Villians